


Красота в глазах смотрящего

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [5]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal
Genre: Crossdressing, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, M/M, OOC, Other, POV Male Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Попытка достигнуть душевного комфорта через переодевание
Series: Doomrauder [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Kudos: 2





	Красота в глазах смотрящего

Тонкое кружево едва ли закрывало собой мускулистое тело Палача, и это выглядело бы забавно, если б не тяжелый взгляд, серьезно оценивающий собственный вид в отражении пыльного зеркала. Короткие волосы не держат нежные ленты, однако те удается закрепить на основании загорелой шеи, скрывая под небольшим бантом уродливый шрам. Демон, оставивший эту метку на память своими кривыми когтями, уже давно разложился в одной из заброшенных пещер адского измерения, однако напоминание об этой стычке до сих пор раздражало неровной белой полосой. Одной из многих, покрывающих его измученное тело. Теперь же легкая, почти невинная одежда предоставляла тот драгоценный шанс на сокрытие внешних увечий, помогая приблизится к страстно желаемому образу…чего?  
Человека?  
Красивого. Желанного. Уязвимого.  
Тонкие, бархатные лямки с кружевной окантовкой элегантно пересекают крепкие плечи, повторяя волнующий изгиб литых мышц. Идут ниже, мягко закрывая под собой уродливые шрамы, и спускаются к изумрудному корсету, отделанному тонким кружевом. Сама ткань бережно, но плотно облегала пойманное тело, более не скрывая изящную талию. Возможно, этот наряд назвали бы эротичным, будь хоть кто-то посторонний в этом тихом помещении. Сам же Палач подходил критически к выбору своей потайной одежды, уделяя особенное внимание многочисленным лентам, чем нежному корсету. В прочем, ему нравилось, как чувственно облегала мягкая ткань плоский живот, скрывая напряженные мышцы под чем-то более…ранимым. Незащищенным. Найденный ранее способ усмирять внутреннее пламя и вновь ощущать себя живым человеком, слабым и уязвимым, все же не мог повлиять так же благотворно и внешне, а вот нечто подобное...да, вполне. Пускай и оставалось лишь красивой иллюзией, маленькой тайной, о существовании которой не узнает никто посторонний.  
Когтистые руки крепко держат за грудь, не позволяя вырваться из чужих объятий. Надорванный стон вырывается из самых недр пересохшей гортани и спустя мгновение пропадает в алчном поцелуе. Быстрые, резкие движения вколачивают в поверхность кровати, лишь чудом не ломая хлипкую поверхность под весом двух тяжелых тел. Демон никогда не видел в нем недостижимый идеал, священного героя, или что там еще придумали эти восторженные почитатели. Нет, для него Палач оставался человеком, чужаком из неизведанных земель, который сумел доказать свою силу в глазах покойного короля и его падшей свиты, и осознание этого сладким узлом завязывалось в паху, вместе с тем даруя острое облегчение. Не идол – но, достойный противник, не легенда – но, живое и уязвимое существо. Длинный язык быстро скользил по напряженным плечам, слизывая мельчайшие капли солоноватого пота, а Солдат сжимал в одеревеневших пальцах порядком измятое покрывало и лихорадочно, словно мантру повторял: Равный. Р а в н ы й.  
Первая попытка облачиться в столь чувственный наряд оказалась не то, чтобы полностью удачной. Палач раздраженно перебирал грубыми пальцами многочисленные шнуровки, пытаясь разобраться в замысловатой одежде, а после стыдливо поджимал губы, рассматривая себя в зеркало. Тонкий, исконно женский наряд нелепо смотрелся на мускулистом теле воина, находясь в той же степени не на своем месте, что и сам человек, когда оказался в обществе себе подобных. Казалось бы – махни рукой на заведомо неудачную затею и смирись уже с неизбежностью ношения своих физических отметин, и Палач так и сделал бы, если б не случайный взгляд на атласную ленту, изящно обвившую напряженное бедро. Элегантная часть одежды придавала непривычную чувственность в общий нелепый образ, создавая невыносимо резкий контраст с, ставшей уже родной, броней. Грубый, преторианский металл, закрывающий почти все тело – и полупрозрачная ткань, подчеркивающая естественные изгибы человеческого тела. Леденящий холод пластин, лишающий индивидуальности до состояния обезличенного голема – и нежный материал, возвращавший давно забытое ощущения собственной красоты и желанности. То, что ранее казалось по-идиотски нелепым, теперь становилось спасением.   
Некогда обветренные и сухие губы теперь выглядят влажными, багрового оттенка, с едва заметным отблеском от тусклого света люминесцентных ламп. Палач на мгновение закрывает глаза и хмурится, вспоминая первые попытки делать это самостоятельно. Такие смертоносные и умелые в бою руки ныне слегка подрагивали от волнения, пытаясь провести кончиком темной помады по всему контуру, хотя сделать нечто подобное ровно удалось далеко не с первого раза. В прочем, упрямства ему никогда не было занимать. Было в этом нечто чувственное – вот так, учиться всему самостоятельно, опираясь лишь на фантомные воспоминания из далекого прошлого. Темные брови, так резко контрастирующие с выгоревшими на солнце волосами, сдвигаются к переносице, выдавая напряженные размышления своего обладателя. Казалось, Солдат Рока полностью погрузился в свои мысли.  
Несколько сильных рук крепко держат за подбородок и волосы, фиксируя голову в одном положении. Жар чужих тел окружает со всех сторон, ощущаясь едва ли не на физическом уровне. На губах приторный вкус дешевой помады. Мягкий кончик соскальзывает – небрежно бритая щека вспыхивает красной полоской, которую тотчас осторожно вытирают пальцем. В чужих взглядах – сосредоточенность и восхищение проделанной работой. Ладонь быстро треплет по голове, взъерошивая волосы, и поворачивает, позволяя рассмотреть со всех сторон. Отовсюду слышны неуклюжие и грубоватые, но искренние комплименты. Накрашенные губы впервые за много дней растягиваются в неловкой улыбке.  
Изумрудная ткань с кружевной отделкой манила к себе заинтересованный взгляд, а нежное шелковое белье воплощало чувственность и уязвимость, которых так не хватало в этой проклятой жизни, состоявшей из одних лишь нескончаемых войн. Изящный лиф должен был слегка подвисать за неимением развитых молочных желез, однако в этот раз удалось не прогадать с размером, и теперь кружевная ткань мягко прижималась к литым мышцам, подчеркивая их крепкий изгиб. Хотелось дотронуться рукой и проверить, настолько ли они мягкие, как выглядят в этом одеянии. Палач удивляется впервые возникшему желанию изучить собственное тело тактильно, однако бездумно поддается этому порыву, на пробу касаясь пальцами нежных кружев, почти кокетливо закрывавших твердые соски. Касается – и тотчас качает головой, уже в привычной для себя манере задумчиво хмурясь. Нет, он неправильно трактовал собственные мысли. Хотелось, чтобы до них дотронулся кто-то другой. В голове мелькает шальная мысль однажды показаться в таком виде перед своим новоявленным партнером, однако морпех тотчас встряхивает той, прогоняя столь нелепое желание прочь. Он явно не хотел бы увидеть замешательство и презрение, вместо уже привычной страсти в горящих глазах демона. Ставший уже куда более критическим взгляд скользит ниже, подмечая короткую, полупрозрачную юбку, едва закрывающую крепкие бедра. Тонкая атласная ткань изящно обводила естественные изгибы, однако не скрывала за собой нежное женское белье, как и оно – очертания внушительных размеров члена. Морпех тихо хмыкает, осознавая явную сексуальность и даже развратность образа, с интересом поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, дабы рассмотреть себя же со спины. Так и есть, с этого ракурса особенно четко было видно поджарые ягодицы, едва прикрытые облегающими трусиками, явно меньшими на пару размеров необходимого. Вырез на своеобразной юбке то и дело открывал загорелую кожу, будто в приглашении изучить ту на ощупь, и, Дьявол, как же сильно хотелось, чтобы острые когти приподняли резинку белья. Стройные ноги плотно облегали чулки, украшенные лентой на одном из бедер. Подходящей для этого резинки не было, в прочем, эту оплошность было легко исправить, и Палач искренне попытался запомнить заинтересовавшую деталь, чтобы добавить в столь нестандартный образ, все ближе и ближе подходя к своему идеалу. Изящные и совершенно женские туфли на шестидюймовой платформе визуально делают и без того стройные ноги длиннее и тоньше, так сильно отличаясь от тяжелых сапог, которые могли легко проломить череп нападавшей твари, но не имели и намека на невинность и красоту. Рука, затянутая в кружевную перчатку до самого локтя, лениво ведет вдоль всего корсета и спускается на юбку, отчего багровые губы размыкаются в ленивой улыбке. Мягкий шелк нижнего белья, изящные кружева, полупрозрачная ткань и изумрудные атласные ленты – морально уставший воин ныне разворачивался перед зеркалом, с безмолвным восторгом разглядывая собственное отражение. Светлые глаза смотрят с неприкрытым вызовом, брошенным самому себе, собственное тело, скрывшее следы от былых сражений под нежной тканью, теперь кажется идеалом. Человек. Человек. Человек…  
Чужое присутствие в виде молчаливо наблюдающей тени так и не было обнаружено.


End file.
